


Kittens

by C4TE2209



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about kittens enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this poem as much as I did writing it

Kittens are cute,kittens are sweet 

they like to stop In front of my feet 

Kittens are naughty,kittens are fun

when they pounce on me I say"please be done"

kittens are cool,kittens are class

just keep them away from things made of glass

kittens aren't tidy kittens aren't mature 

watch out kitten that's horse manure 

kittens are silly kittens can be smelly 

they hate baths but like me to rub their belly

kittens are soft and kittens are big sweeties 

kittens try to trick me by saying "I'm not sleepy"

kittens are bouncy kittens are cool 

when dreaming of cooked fish kittens start to drool!


End file.
